


The Italian Boy

by Semper_Demon



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Demon/pseuds/Semper_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an Italian spy is sent in to 'The Harlequin Killers' - A.K.A., a stupid name that the public gave to a group of Serial Killers who cut diamonds onto their victim's foreheads- to gain information.</p><p>Unfortunately, things go wrong.</p><p>And of course, ChillyWilly is new to the scene</p><p>oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1~The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry in advance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Delirious is tall for once.  
> *Anthony is younger than his friends  
> *Anthony is short  
> *He looks like Chilled today, but shorter and less bulky/less hair

_'Anthony ran down the halls, heart pounding so loud in his chest he heard nothing around him- except for the singing. "Ring around the roses..." That_ demonic  _laughter-_

_"Pockets full of posies..." The voice echoing louder and LOUDER. Suddenly, it's gone. Anthony stops, panting and bent over, trying to catch his breathe. He felt his chest tighten as two, freezing arms hug around his waist. 'No, no, no, no-' he thought. His captor leaned into his neck."Ashes, Ashes, Anthony falls down." The man's sadistic smile was felt on his skin, and Anthony whimpered._

_"Please...don't hurt me." Anthony managed to croak out, and he felt the rumble of laughter against his back. That humourless chuckle of a man who had every intent on hurting him. There was a pain in his side. The Italian looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt, a knife glinting in the light. His eyes closed....'_

Anthony's eyes immediately open, sitting up on his bed, panting. Today was the day.

 

Anthony was excited.

 

So excited, that he was shaking.

 

And Nervous.

 

_Anthony was scared._

 

He had just been told that he was to get in, and get out. How? They didn't specify. Yet, they somehow managed to find their next victim's location.

 

"Chilled!" A voice called, causing Anthony to jump out of his thoughts. He dragged himself out of bed and opened the door to a worried looking Ze. 

 

"What's up?" Anthony rubbed his eyes, his Italian accent thick from lack of use and sleep. 

 

"I heard where they plan on sending you- you're not seriously going there, are you?" Ah, that. Anthony avoided his best friend's eyes guiltily, and shifted his feet.

 

"I have to, Ze. It's my job." Anthony sighed, then perked up. "Besides, they'll be too distracted by my good looks to hurt me. I'll be in and out, quick as a bunny!" Anthony grinned, causing Ze to return a small smile, but concern still lingering in his eyes. "Seriously, Steven. I'll be fine." Anthony said seriously, and hugged Ze, glad they were friends. 

 

"Get dressed, _they'll_ be expecting you." Steven warned as they pulled away. Anthony nodded, rubbing his eyes and closing the door on Ze's face. He heard a small 'huff' and giggled. Anthony decided to dress the part he was given- the victim. He read over earlier about the people they take. Usually prostitutes or hookers, male and female.

 

At first Anthony was worried. Reading on, he found out that nowadays the gang tends to take the nicer-looking people. It wasn't the clothes that scared him, it was what the gang did to those dressed like this- Rape and torture prominent, letting them bleed to death then scarring them with a bloody diamond on their forehead.  _That's_ what scared him. 

 

He shivered, before putting on a nice red blazer with a black undershirt, black dress pants, and matching black dress shoes. Then, he looked in the mirror- needing to look gorgeous- not that he already wasn't. Anthony's big doe eyes spotted some makeup in a bag Ze left for him- and he quickly put it on to cover up his blemishes. Anthony already knew how to do makeup from countless other times, but today he looked as if he needed someone to "notice" him, which he did. He decided his hair was fine, except styled it a bit.

 

Now, he looked presentable. The only problem, is that he wasn't allowed any equipment or anything to contact the home base- too risque for the operation to be blown. Anthony sighed, knowing that the cons far outweigh the pros of having equipment. It was too dangerous with, and without it. But Anthony isn't the one to decide this, the UN are.

 

He left the bathroom, and bit his lip, deciding whether or not to wear his Mario hat. He did. It fit snugly and he was instantly comforted at the memories it provided him, but shook his head as he left his room, walking south towards the main office. There, he met his backup, the ones meant to make sure he gets chosen, outside the door.

 

Anthony felt a large grin on his face as he realized who it was- Galm and Smarty, his other best friends. "Hey guys! You ready?" Anthony's chocolate eyes were glowing with happiness, his friends were with him.

 

"Chilled!" Galm and Smarty both spin around. They all grin. 

 

"Thanks for being my backup, guys." Anthony swallowed, extremely grateful, and the guys frown.

 

"Of course we would be in on it." They said at the same time, causing their heads to whip at each other and glare. Anthony rolled his eyes and pats them on the shoulders before entering. 

 

"I'm ready." Anthony hoped the determination he forced into his voice showed on his body. Mr. Sark, main officer looked up.

 

"Very well. You may leave." He was blunt and Anthony spent no time wasting as he pulled Galm and Smarty out with him to meet the chauffeur. Anthony looked up where the hell 'Los Santos' was, what he saw made his blood run cold. It was literally a mile from base, their base was IN Los Santos, he'd only just moved here- and now he was terrified for his life and others.

 

A shiver ran down his back and he nodded to his friends, causing them to get into the limo, and they waited for the arrival- apparently at a club.

 

Once there, after about ten minutes, Anthony stepped out, and immediately people were staring at him. It wasn't them that made him uncomfortable, it was the man in the hockey mask across the way, staring at him. Anthony returned the stare and just watched, that is, until Galm pulled him inside.

 

There, they saw another masked man, this time only his eyes were covered. But judging by him sitting at the bar, staring out at the crowd made Anthony more on edge. So, Anthony beckoned Smarty and Galm over to the bar with him. With this set up, Anthony was right next to the man, but faced his friends. 

 

"Come on Chilled! Not drinking is a disgrace to our heritage!" Smarty whined and Anthony felt the mystery man perk with interest causing him to grin.

 

"Ya know, just because I'm Italian doesn't mean I have to- oh, okay, why the hell not. Just don't tell Mama Ze!" Anthony said enthusiastically, but also laid his accent on thick. Anthony was still confused on how a 16 year old managed to even be here- oh well. Now Anthony could  _definitely_ feel the strange man's interest. Suddenly, Galm "accidentally" spilled his water on Smarty.

 

"Oh, sorry Smarty! Gotta get this cleaned up now," Galm exclaimed, standing up and pulling Smarty with him. "We'll go fix this. Stay here Chilled, and don't get into too much trouble." He winked, dragging Smarty away. Anthony giggled at his friends and was now facing towards the man. Anthony looked up to see the man staring down at him, a huge permanent smirk on his face.

 

This caused Anthony to blush, and felt someone sit next to him. He would be lying to say that when he turned to the hockey mask man, he didn't squeak. Anthony covered his mouth after the noise, and heard chuckling- causing him to blush even more. "Hi." Anthony said quietly, causing Hockey Mask to look past him and nodded towards the Omega Symbolized man. 

 

Simultaneously, he felt them both stand up, towering over Anthony's petite self. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" The Omega man grinned, and Hockey Mask began to laugh maniacally, causing shivers to run down Anthony's spine.

 

This is dangerous...

 

Anthony was pulled up by the mysterious men. "What's your name?" The  _delirious_ man asked, his stark blue eyes stared down at Anthony.

 

Anthony swallowed. "A-Anthony, but my friends call me Chilled." Anthony let out a whimper as Hockey Mask pushed him against the bar. Omega man's grin grew impossibly large.

 

"Call me Ohm." He said, and Anthony nodded, needing to remember that. "And this," He motioned towards Hockey Mask, "Is Delirious." He said with a snicker.

 

Whilst mentally remembering these, he didn't feel Ohm and Delirious pull him out of the club. "Let's go some where not so...crowded, yeah?" Ohm mumbled into Anthony's ear, as his arm linked around Anthony's back. Not wanting to speak, Anthony nodded. He subconsciously pulled his Mario hat down, so the top covered his face from the tall men.

 

This caused them to chuckle, and Anthony saw them push him into an alley. He spotted a van in the background but ignored it- knowing it was exactly what he thought it was. Suddenly, Delirious had him against the wall, using his right hand to pin Anthony's wrists above him. Anthony looked up at him and blushed, squirming a bit. 

 

Delirious used his free hand to lift up his mask just above his nose, and before Anthony could memorize his face, Delirious was kissing him. Anthony widened his already big eyes, but kissed him back, his eyes slowly closing. It took a little while before Delirious pulled away, causing Anthony to gasp for breath. 

 

He was soon in the hands of Ohm, who stripped Anthony of his red blazer, and pulled down the collar of his undershirt. Ohm was peppering kisses against his neck, Anthony felt better with him than Delirious. Especially since Delirious tried to completely dominate him.

 

Anthony arched into Ohm's grip on his hips, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him closer with a soft moan as Ohm starting sucking on his collarbone. Ohm grinned against his neck, and Anthony felt Delirious slide behind him. He was now sandwiched between the two. Ohm and Delirious worked together to touch Anthony everywhere, kissing and licked, sucking on his skin. 

 

Anthony was reduced to a moaning, panting and squirming mess. He was desperately grinding his skin against Ohm's knee, needing a release, but Ohm noticed this, causing both Ohm and Delirious to stop their movements, making Anthony let out a sharp cry- so close to ecstasy but so far. Anthony was tired and stopped his straining, slumping against Delirious and pouting at Ohm. "Please..." Anthony whimpered. But Ohm shook his head, grinning.

 

Anthony's eyes were closing- his body wasn't used to this treatment. He vaguely remembered being lifted off the ground, and then being moved. Anthony cuddled closer to the warmth and opened one eye to look up at Delirious, then closed his eye and tried to be as cute as possible, but fell asleep in the process.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back :D

Anthony awoke from a strange night.

 

He vaguely remembers being taken back to a hotel by Delirious and Ohm.

 

He remembers being set gently on the bed.

 

He remembers being scared of the two stoic figures staring at his laying form.

 

He remembers them softening and climbing in with him, either side.

 

He remembers being warm and content, nodding off to sleep.

 

Now, as he sits up and holds his head, he notices the satin sheets spewed about and the bedroom empty, lest for a note on the side table with a pill and glass of water. He gulps is down, hoping to make his headache dull. Then, he looked at the note.

_'Went out for business, we'll be back. There's a change of clothes on the chair and food in the fridge- help yourself. Don't try to leave, we own the place, and stop playing dumb, we know who sent you and we'll discuss it when we return. -Ω. P.S., you drool when you sleep :)._

Anthony dropped the note in horror, and immediately got out of bed. Sure enough, there was a nice stack of clothes on the chair-  a plain white t-shirt and some sweatpants. Anthony changed into them and threw his in the hamper that resided next to the door, making his way out to the kitchen. He stopped, stunned when he saw a tall, blonde boy in the kitchen. The aroma of maple syrup and eggs made his stomach rumble, and quite loud enough that the blonde turned. Anthony tensed, but relaxed when he saw the bright smile on his face.

"Good morning! I'm Bryce, you?" Anthony was flabbergasted, gawking at the cheerful... _thing_ in the kitchen. 

"I'm, um, Anthony..." He trailed off, looking around for any sort of way to get out of this situation. Sadly, he found none.

"Well Anthony, take a seat- breakfast is almost done." And with that, he went back to cooking, leaving Anthony to his thoughts as he took a seat at the island. "Ohm said we'd have a guest, so here you are. I hope you are comfortable." Bryce set a plate of waffles and scrambled eggs in front of them. "Well, eat up." Anthony obliged and mumbled a quick 'Thanks' before digging in, devouring the deliciousness. 

When Anthony was done, he wiped his mouth off and cleared his throat, getting the attention of Bryce. "So...do you, um.." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Work with Ohm and Delirious?" Bryce asked, giving a small laugh when Anthony nodded his head. "In a word, yes. Not only do I take of them, but we're, uh," His face heated up in a blush, "We're sort of together." He clarified, and Anthony gave a small 'oh'.

"...Are you going to kill me?" Anthony was curious, he hasn't been in the field before- and didn't know what sort of things to look out for. Bryce stopped washing the dishes and turned to face Anthony, his smile gone and brows furrowed.

"Why would we kill you?" Bryce tilt his head, pondering. Anthony was about to say something but the door flew open. In came Delirious, Ohm, and a few people Anthony didn't know.

"Well, well, well. Good morning, did you sleep okay?" Ohm was the first to speak, making his way over to Bryce, who had his smile back. "Hi love." He spoke, giving him a quick kiss before turning back to Anthony. "I want you to meet some people," he pulled Anthony towards the mysterious people and nodded,

"This is Craig, Tyler, Evan, and Brock." Each waved a bit and said hello.   
  
"Hi.." Anthony said timidly, forcing himself to act small and tiny- which he already was, and made sure he looked innocent enough- widening his already big eyes with a small smile.

"How old are you Anthony?" Craig asked, a thing frown on his mouth.

"16.." Anthony answered honestly and ducked his head, feigning embarrassment. Suddenly he heard a march from the kitchen.

"Ohm! You brought home a minor!?" Bryce shrieked and pulled him away. "This is the last time you pick people up, you clearly can't do it right."

The man called Evan stepped forward. "Calm down Bryce, Ohm told me what happened, and from the way he looks, he could pass as 18 with a light help." He said calmly before pulling Anthony towards him.

 _What am I, a rag-doll?_ Anthony thought, stumbling. "So can I go home now?" He frowned. To be honest, a small part of him wanted the guys to say yes.


End file.
